Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist
|image name=Seven_Ninja_Swordsmen_of_the_Mist.jpg |english=Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist |unnamed team=No |kanji=霧の忍刀七人衆 |romaji=Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū |affiliations=Kirigakure |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga |status=Active }} The is an organisation consisting of only the greatest shinobi of their generation that can produce. There can only be seven members at a time, hence the name, though apprentices are often taken and allowed. These are all hand picked directly by the and are exclusively loyal to her. According to , the swords of the Seven Swordsmen are passed down from generation to generation; though the previous generation's blades were lost during the . This lead to the construction of seven new blades to make up for what was lost in the war's aftermath. History The former members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen were the people who came from the graduation exams and had the greatest battle skills. However, the members also had a great lust for power, which led several of them to defect and become . became a member after killing , who was revealed to be a traitor leaking information to the enemies, but Kisame later became the first of the seven to abandon Kirigakure after committing several unauthorized assassinations, and attempting to overthrow the government, then joining the afterwards. would later defect, as well, after a failed coup d'etat and assassination attempt on the Fourth Mizukage. Before leaving however, he encountered a boy named Haku with a unique and decided to take him along, as well as the , Gōzu and Meizu. Since then, the total number of the group gradually decreased, as the swords one by one fell out of Kirigakure's possession. Eventually, Kirigakure was left with only one sword, and became the only official member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. According to a ninja from the Allied shinobi forces, the generation closest to the was the strongest of the Seven Swordsman in the entire groups history, having been composed of the most powerful seven among the ninja that had ever been a part of this group; they are all dead by the time of the war for various reasons. The Hōzuki brothers, and , both trained with the intention of joining the Seven Ninja Swordsmen together. Mangetsu did eventually join, and mastered use of all seven of the swords, rather than one. However, he later died, and Suigetsu was captured by . Suigetsu now shows an interest in collecting all seven swords, in order to restore the group to its original power and become its new leader. It hasn't been confirmed when or why left Kirigakure, but it was around the same time when he discovered a boy named Ranmaru, who ended up having a similar relationship with Raiga to that of Zabuza and Haku. Ranmaru also had a special which Raiga used for his own purposes, furthering their similarity to Haku and Zabuza. At the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War, the weapons of the previous generation of swordsmen were either destroyed or lost, leading Kirigakure to forge themselves seven new blades. The group was re-established along the same lines as the previous generation, only the trend of them becoming traitors was stomped out. Members Previous Generation * * * * * * * * * * Current Generation *Roka Hōzuki *Nikuya Seishin Apprentices Previous Generation * (Former) * (Former) Current Generation *Reitō Yuki (Former) Swords Previous Generation * '|首斬り包丁|lit meaning=Decapitating Carving Knife|viz=Executioner's Blade}}: A giant sword with a butcher-knife-like appearance, the wielder can use the semi-circle on the blade to decapitate an opponent's head, hence the name. The sword has an ability to regenerate using the iron absorbed from the blood of those it cuts down. It is also called a . * '|鮫肌|lit meaning=Shark Skin}}: The most terrifying of the seven blades, it has the appearance of a giant knife covered in shark scales. It is a sentient, living weapon and has the ability to . It is also called a . * '|縫い針|lit meaning=Sewing Needle}}: A sword in the shape of a needle with a long thin wire that resembles thread attached to it, which can be used to pierce enemies and "sew" them together in human bundles. It is also called a . * '|兜割|lit meaning=Helmet Splitter}}: A sword consisting of a single sided axe and a hammer joined by a length of chain. Said to be capable of crushing any and all defences. It is also called a . * '|飛沫|lit meaning=Splash}}: A sword that has a scroll full of explosive tags incorporated into it, lined up behind the blade, combining swordsmanship and explosions. It is also called a . * '|牙|lit meaning=Fangs}}: Twin swords that are imbued with lightning . They are said to be the sharpest swords ever forged. They are also called . * '|ヒラメカレイ}}: A bandaged double-handled sword that is capable of storing and emitting the user's chakra which can then take on . It is also called a . Current Generation * : A large, single sided sword with a white bandaged handle. It has a large blue piece of metal that is set Into the back of the blade that allows it to absorb water. The water can either be absorbed from a preexisting source or from vapor in the atmosphere. The water that is absorbed can then either be given directly to the wielder as chakra or can be stored and used for high pressured attacks. It is also called the .